With an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a sheet, a toner image is formed on a photoconductive drum in an image forming unit, and the toner image is transferred to the sheet at a transfer nip part formed between the photoconductive drum and a transfer roller. The image forming apparatus additionally includes a fixing unit, and the sheet to which the toner image has been transferred is subject to fixing operation in the fixing unit and thereafter discharged outside the apparatus.
In the foregoing image forming apparatus, since different sized sheets are used, a sheet feeding device including a plurality of levels of sheet cassettes is disposed below the image forming unit. The sheets that are sent out from the respective sheet cassettes are fed to a sheet feeding path that is extended in the vertical direction to one end side of the plurality of levels of sheet cassettes, and thereafter fed to the image forming unit and a toner image is formed thereon.
In order to remove a sheet in the case of a sheet jam in the sheet feeding path that is extended across the plurality of levels of sheet cassettes, a cover for opening the sheet feeding path to the outside is disposed. For example, a plurality of opening/closing doors are disposed facing the sheet feeding path that is extended in the vertical direction. In the foregoing case, the lower opening/closing door is opened, and, when the operator views the sheet feeding path, there have been cases where the line of sight has been obstructed by the upper opening/closing door that has previously been opened.
An object of the present disclosure is to improve the visibility of the sheet feeding path from the outside in a sheet feeding device provided with a plurality of opening/closing covers for opening the sheet feeding path, that is extended in the vertical direction, to the outside.